Going Under
by Kyakikino
Summary: Link returns to Zelda expecting praise, but instead he comes out being a hero no more.


Link had saved the world once more. He had done so many spectacular things. He used the Master Sword to seal evil away. He had traveled back in time using the Ocarina of Time. He met friends, he met enemies, and they were all behind him now…except one. Link was still in close contact with Princess Zelda. In fact, he was heading there right now.

_It feels so good to finally have saved the world from all dangers for the time being. I can't wait to go back to Zelda and tell her I saved Termina! _he thought.

Link traveled through the Market (which was full of people trying to talk to him) and approached the gates to Hyrule Castle. The guard recognized him at once. Apparently, the guy who guarded Death Mountain now stood at the castle gates.

"Hey, it's Mr. Hero!" the guard exclaimed. The guard started prancing around chanting the nickname he had given to him. "Looks like you really had business on Death Mountain that day. I apologize for thinking you and Princess Zelda were playing a game." he said.

Link nodded. "Can I get in to see Zelda?" he asked.

The guard shook his head. "Wait, I want to talk to you. You obviously know why people are excited to see you after you saving Hyrule, but you don't know what they saw from the sky. The people who stood outside the Market, staring at the evil tower were amazed. They gasped in fear when it began to crumble, and everyone thought you would fail the quest Zelda had given you." he said quickly. Link was amazed at how fast but understandable the guard was.

"Yes, Zelda was up there with me. You know I was there to save her." was all Link said.

"I know. When it finally fell, we saw an evil beast. After you defeated it, there was a shining light from the towers floating foundation. Zelda told me that light was when the sages all imprisoned the evil wizard. But suddenly, a white light covered Hyrule and everyone saw the Triforce. We reached out to grab it, but it broke into many pieces. Water flooded the ground, and islands seemed to be created. Of course, we saw a fierce pirate staring back at us that turned into Zelda. Suddenly, it all disappeared and we were looking at a peaceful land once more." the guard explained.

Nodding, Link continued to the gate.

"Oh, you can go in now." was all Link heard before he ran through the now open gates, and up to Zelda's courtyard. When he got there, he was in for a surprise.

"Link, I'm so glad you're here!" Zelda exclaimed. She looked to make sure nobody else but Link was there, and then continued talking. "I need you to embark on another quest. My father speaks of an evil flowing over Lake Hylia. Go slay the beast before the evil spreads. I know you can do it!" she said.

Link just stood there. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I need you to kill the beast. Hurry before the evil spreads and you need to take care of more evil!" Zelda said.

Link took his sword out of his sheathe, and looked at his reflection. He took a deep breath and put on a serious face. "No." he said.

Zelda laughed. "You're funny! Come on, hurry up." she said, not sounding as demanding, but still taking the Hero of Time for granted.

"No!" Link yelled. He took his sword and threw it into the window behind her. And then, it all started.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you._

"I'm sick of doing things for you, and you never thank me or reward me! Every time I come back to you, you smile and give me something else to do. I'm not doing this again. If I keep listening, I'll never be free!" he yelled.

Zelda gasped at his words. She put her hands over her mouth. "Link…you have to. You must--." she began before Link cut her off.

"I don't have to do anything! I endured so much, and I won't do anymore bidding for you!" Link yelled before walking away.

_50,000 tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you._

Link began to walk farther away, looking at his right hand. The Triforce symbol seemed to be fading…and he had no problem with that.

_And you still won't hear me._

_Going under!_

Zelda began chasing him. "Link, stop! I helped you out so many times! I was always behind you when we were after Ganondorf. I helped you remember the most important song you needed in Termina when you recovered the Ocarina of Time!" she cried.

"Where were you when I was out retrieving the four masks or the Spiritual Stone of Fire? And where did you go when Ganondorf was chasing you? You were helping me as Sheik. Why couldn't you ever tell me everything I needed to know instead of speaking in riddles?" Link asked.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once._

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you._

_Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom!_

"Link, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Zelda begged.

The Hero of Time kept walking, and before he knew it he was on his way to the gate leading to the Market. "I'm not helping you anymore. You made me do so much on my own. Ganondorf didn't know you were Sheik so I'm sure you could've followed me through my quest to save you. You didn't even need saving, looking back. I don't even know what my quest was." he said. Inside his mind, he went over how much he had done. How much danger he was put in. He didn't want to go through any of it again.

"Link!" Zelda yelled. A Mad Scrub had just tried shooting at Link.

Not having enough time to react, Link was flung back. He got up again and deflected the next bullet. The Mad Scrub was hit, and he began to run.

"I don't need you anymore Zelda." he said as he made his way out the gate.

_I'm dying again,_

_I'm going under!_

Princess Zelda ran after him, but the guard had shut the gate and locked it after Link. "I cannot permit you to leave the castle. The King of Hyrule does not believe it to be safe." he said.

_Drowning in you._

"Link, wait!" Princess Zelda called.

_I'm falling forever!_

Link looked back. He didn't say anything, but he stood there. He looked at the silent tears falling from Zelda's eyes. Was this really what he wanted, to leave Hyrule in such danger? But she had be so cruel towards him…then again, everyone deserved a second chance.

I got to break through 

_Going under!_

Then again, Link was lied to so many times. He though for so long of a time that Sheik was someone who knew about Hyrule's destiny. It turned out to be the opposite. Sheik was Zelda, but of course she couldn't tell him that.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not._

"I said I'm sorry!" Zelda yelled out.

_So she is just using me. She expects me to go back to her because she's sorry? Oh well! I'm not going back anymore!_ Link thought as he turned away to leave.

"Link!" she yelled again. This time, he kept walking

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head._

_So I can't trust myself anymore!_

_I'm dying again!_

The guard looked back at Zelda. "What's wrong with Mr. Hero?" he asked. Zelda only started crying.

"He thinks I'm using him," she whispered.

I'm going under! 

_Drowning in you._

_I'm falling forever._

I got to break through! 

Link began running and set Zelda off. She began yelling and screaming. "Link, look at your hand!"

He looked at his hand, and he saw the faint figure of a Triforce disappear into nothing. He smiled. _I'm free, _he thought. _I'm finally free._

"Link, come back!" Zelda screamed.

"I'm not coming back," Link hollered.

So go on and scream. 

_Scream at me._

_I'm so far away._

_I won't be broken again!_

And Link kept running. He ran through the Market, passed Lon Lon Ranch, and finally up to Lake Hylia. He stared into the water and saw the shadowy beast he was supposed to kill. He looked behind him at the few people running from the lake.

I've got to breathe. I can't keep going under! 

The Hero of Time then jumped. He fell into the lake. And what became of him, nobody knew. Only one person knew who could see it all from even from where she stood. Princess Zelda. She saw the future without Link, but with someone new willing to save the world.

And that is why the Hero of Time never returned when the evil wizard claimed Hyrule again. And then the people had to offer to land to the gods, and over time, Hyrule was under water…and a new world was formed above. The new hero would grow up to be the age Link was when he jumped, and he would be born on a place known as Outset Island.

_I'm going under!_


End file.
